Royal Crisis
by Roseanne Quinn
Summary: Haruno Sakura baru saja pindah ke Konoha, ibukota dari negara Hi. Ia merupakan putri dari dokter terkenal, sekaligus tabib kerajaan. Sang penerus tahta dari kerajaan di negara itu, Uchiha Sasuke sangat mencintainya. Karena itulah ia harus berurusan dengan konflik dan masalah kerajaan yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya./Tema Kerajaan Modern.
1. I Meet You

Terdengar alunan nada indah dari biola yang dimainkan. Terlihat seorang dari gadis kecil yang sangat cantik sedang duduk di tepi danau sambil memainkan biola. Tangannya bergerak secara lembut hingga menghasilkan nada-nada indah dari permainan biolanya. Helaian-helaian rambut bagaikan bunga sakura bergerak seiring dengan angin yang berhembus pelan. Laki-laki dihadapannnya terlihat sedang serius memandanginya dan mendengarkan permainan biolanya. Sampai akhirnya gadis cilik itu selesai memainkan biolanya.

"_Permainan biolamu, indah sekali."_

"_Arigatou, Sasu-kun."_

.

.

.

**ROYAL CRISIS**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO by KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

**ROYAL CRISIS by ARAANAMI**

**Rate: maybe T**

**WARNING: OOC,TYPO,AU,DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1 : I MEET U**

_KRIIINNGGG KRIIIINNGGG_

"Ngghh, dasar alarm sialan."

Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura dan orang-orang biasa memanggilku Sakura atau Saki. Umurku genap 16 tahun beberapa bulan lagi. Tinggiku sekitar 164 cm, menurutku tidak terlalu tinggi. _Seseorang_ pernah berkata padaku bahwa aku memiliki mata emerald yang sangat cantik hingga membuatnya jatuh hati saat menatap mataku. Dia juga bilang aku memiliki rambut yang aneh, yaitu pink. Tapi baginya rambutku tetap cantik meskipun aneh. Aku hanya tinggal di rumah dan hidup bersama _kaa-san_ sejak aku berumur 7 tahun. Tou-san menceraikan kaa-san saat itu, entah karena apa kaa-san tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku. Aku dan kaa-san pindah ke Konoha dari tempat asal kami yaitu Ame, karena kaa-san mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih layak di Konoha daripada di Ame. Itulah beberapa hal tentangku, sekarang mari kita lanjut pada cerita.

Dengan sangat malas, aku terbangun dari tidurku dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa menit, aku keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan baju handuk pink-ku. Kemudian mengenakan seragam dari sekolah baruku, yaitu Konoha High School, salah satu sekolah elit di negeri ini. Aku bias bersekolah disana karena ibuku merupakan dokter ahli yang dikenali semua orang. Kulihat seragam itu sudah tergantung di pintu lemariku. Setelah itu, aku berdandan dan memperhatikan diriku di depan cermin. Kulihat poniku bertambah panjang, dan aku menjadi sedikit lebih tinggi. Kubiarkan rambutkuku yang panjangnya sudah melebihi pundakku ini tergerai indah.

"Hmm, sepertinya memakai jepit bisa membuatku lebih cantik."

Setelah semua persiapan sekolahku selesai, aku keluar dari kamar dan langsung menuju ruang keluarga, disitulah aku dan kaa-san emenghabiskan waktu dan makan bersama. Omelet, pancake dan susu sudah tertata rapi di meja. Kaa-san selalu mempersiapkan semua makanan, dan masakan kaa-san adalah yang terbaik. Aku dan kaa-san menikmati semua makanan itu. Setelah perut kami terisi, kami berangkat menuju tempat kami beraktivitas. Aku berangkat ke sekolahku, yaitu Konoha High School. Dan ibu menuju tempatnya bekerja, yaitu Konoha Hospital.

oOo

_Tap..tap..tap_

Langkah kakiku dan Kurenai sensei terdengar sepanjang koridor menuju kelas baruku, yaitu X-A. Sepanjang jalan nampak sepi. Para murid sedang belajar di kelas masing-masing. Sekilas aku melihat ke salah satu ruang kelas yang kulewati, XI-A. Seorang laki-laki berambut raven dengan _hairstyle_ ala _chicken-butt _disana. Sepertinya dia juga melihat ke arahku sambil menyunggingkan senyuman kecil, yang dapat membuat siapapun meleleh melihatnya.

"Haruno-san, kita sudah di depan kelas barumu." Kurenai-sensei mengingatkanku dan aku mulai tersadar dari lamunanku. Ternyata sedari tadi aku hanya memikirkan pemuda raven itu. Ya, aku sangat mengenalnya. Dia adalah penerus tahta kerajaan negeri ini. "Eh, i..iya sensei."

Kelas yang semula ramai seperti pasar mendadak tenang dan hening saat aku dan sensei masuk.

"Anak-anak, kita mendapatkan teman baru. Nah, Haruno-san silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Pindahan dari Ame Gakuen. Yoroshiku ne," ucapku sambil menyunggingkan senyuman untuk teman-teman baruku. Beberapa dari para siswa memberi tatapan memuja padaku, beberapa siswi menyunggingkan senyum padaku. Entahlah, mungkin mereka berpikir aku adalah gadis polos dan baik hati. Beberapa juga tidak peduli akan kehadiranku, dan aku juga tidak memperdulikan mereka.

"Haruno-san silahkan duduk di sebelah Yamanaka-san. Yamanaka-san, acungkan tanganmu."

Setelah Kurenai-sensei menunjukkan dimana aku harus duduk, kulihat gadis berambut pirang mengacungkan tangannya. Berarti aku akan duduk sebangku dengannya. Sepertinya dia gadis baik. Aku berjalan beberapa langkah menuju bangkuku, dan mendudukkan diriku di kursi sebelah Yamanaka-san.

"Hai namaku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal Sakura-chan," gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya padaku dan langsung bersikap seolah-olah kami adalah sahabat.

"Hai juga Ino-san. Kuharap kita bisa bersahabat," balasku sambil tersenyum padanya. Dia bersikap sangat bersahabat, tidak ada salahnya kan jika aku juga membalas kebaikannya.

"Panggil Ino-chan saja, anggaplah kita sudah lama bersahabat. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau pindah ke sekolah ini? Padahal ini sudaah semester dua?"

"Kaa-san mendapatkan pekerjaan di sini, karena itulah kami pindah. Kurenai-sensei sedang menjelaskan, sebaiknya kita mendengarkannya, Ino-chan." Ucapku sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraan kami.

oOo

_TEEETT_

Aku dan Ino langsung berlari menuju kantin semenjak bel istirahat berbunyi. Ino menggandeng tanganku dan berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang menurutnya menghalangi jalan. "Ayo lebih cepat Saku, kita akan kehabisan makanan!"

Setelah berlari dan menerobos, akhirnya kami sampai di kantin. "Ya ampun, seperti pasar saja." Ucapku setelah melihat keadaan kantin. Ino melihat tempat kosong dan langsung menyeretku kesana. Ia menyuruhku duduk sementara ia memesan makanan. Gadis itu melengos pergi tanpa menanyakan apa yang ingin kupesan. Yah kuharap dia bisa memilih makanan dengan baik.

"Ini dia Sakura. Ya ampun, kau harus tau bagaimana perjuanganku untuk mendapatkan ini," kemudian Ino mulai celoteh panjang lebar mengenai bagaimana perjuangannya memesan makanan kami. Kulihat ia memesan _sandwich_, _french fries_ dan dua gelas soda. Hm, seleranya bagus juga. Untung aku sedang tidak diet. Aku tidak mempedulikan celotehan gadis pirang depanku ini, menurutku semua yang dikatakannya sangat tidak penting. Kulihat beberapa orang menyingkir dari antrian mereka untuk memesan makanan, mereka juga menunduk. _'Apa yang terjadi?' _Laki-laki _raven _sedang berjalan di tegah-tengah kerumunan yang menunduk memberi hormat. _'Pantas saja, ternyata Yang Mulia sedang lapar. Aku kira kepala sekolah yang lewat.' _

"Ya ampun Sakura, Yang Mulia disini. Kita harus memberi hormat!" Ino menarikku menuju kerumunan itu, dan langsung menundukkan badannya. Aku juga langsung menundukkan badanku, sambil melirik Yang Mulia. Ia berjalan dengan gagah sambil diikuti beberapa orang. _'Benar-benar seorang pangeran.'_ Dari cara jalannya saja sangat menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah orang yang bermartabat dan berkuasa. Pandangan setajam elang itu mampu membua semua gadis terpesona. Tidak terkecuali aku. Dia terlalu sempurna untuk wujud seorang manusia. Dia adalah malaikat.

"SA..KU..RA..CHAN" Ino tiba-tiba berteriak tepat di telingaku. Sial, lagi-lagi aku melamun gara-gara pria itu.

"Kau pasti melamun memikirkan Yang Mulia kan, akui sajalah" Ino mengejekku dan menyenggol tubuhku. "Semua gadis normal pasti melakukannya. Kau pasti melakukannya juga. Dasar Ino-_pig._" "Hehehe… baiklah, ayo kita kembali dan makan. Hey forehead, ayo cepat."

oOo

Pukul 12.15, bel pulang berbunyi. Sensei menyudahi pelajaran dan mempersilahkan kami pulang. Ino mengajakku makan siang di restoran. Aku menerimanya, selama tidak ada yang harus kukerjakan siang ini. Letaknya di pusat kota. Kami pergi kesana menaiki mobil Ino. Huft, membuatku iri saja. Ibu tidak pernah memperbolehkanku naik mobil. Yah memang harus kuakui aku tidak bisa menyetir mobil. Sekitar 15 menit perjalanan, kami sudah berada di tempat parkir restoran. Hmm, ternyata tidak sebesar yang kupikirkan. Setelah Ino memakirkan mobilnya, kami langsung masuk kedalam restoran. Sejuk. Itulah pandangan pertamaku pada tempat ini. Percikan air dari air mancur kecil. Hiasan tumbuhan di dinding. Kursi dan meja kayu bercorak tradisional. Dan pelayan yang memakai kimono. Aku dan gadis bak Barbie ini duduk di salah satu tempat berdekatan dengan air mancur. Seorang pelayan datang dan dengan sangat sopan menanyakan pesanan kami. Ino memesan _mie soba_ dan _ocha_. Sementara aku memesan _ocha_ seperti Ino, dan _edamame_. Selang beberapa menit, pelayan datang mengantar pesanan kami.

"Ne Ino-chan, ceritakan padaku hal-hal menarik tentang sekolah itu," aku bertanya pada Ino. Karena sepertinya hidupku di sana akan sangat menyenangkan. Ino menelan makanan di mulutnya, dan mulai menceritakannya padaku.

"Baiklah, akan kumulai dari yang paling menarik. Yang Mulia Uchiha Sasuke bersekolah di sekolah kita. Kyaaa aku tidak pernah menyangka bisa satu sekolah dengan Yang Mulia,"

"Kalau soal itu aku sudah tau. Yang menarik adalah, mengapa dia bersekolah disana? Bukannya dia jenius, dia tidak perlu bersekolah. Aku yakin dia sudah diajarkan berbagai macam hal di istana. Apalagi keturunan Uchiha selalu berotak encer." Ucapku di sela-sela perkataan Ino.

"Hehehe… setahuku dia bersekolah karena ingin menjalani kehidupan normal seperti remaja pada umumnya. Yah, meskipun dia tidak membutuhkannya. Tapi, hebat juga setelah menyadari ternyata aku satu sekolah bersama pria paling sempurna di negeri ini. Kyaaa aku benar-benar beruntung‼" Ino sedikit berteriak dan terlihat seperti orang gila saat ia terlihat bahagia bersekolah bersama Yang Mulia. Yah, memang harus kuakui itu sangat hebat. Bersekolah dengan pria tampan, jenius, kaya dan berkuasa. Siapapun pasti sangat bahagia. Tak terkecuali aku. Tapi cukup kupendam saja, mengumbar-umbar hanya membuatku malu.

"Yang Mulia bersekolah hanya karena alasan sepele seperti itu? Tidak bisa kupercaya. Padahal dia memiliki semua, dan permintaanya pasti akan terwujud dalam sekejap mata."

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku pernah tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Yang Mulia dengan, entahlah aku tidak tahu siapa. Orang itu bertanya 'Yang Mulia, anda memiliki kekuasaan dan hidup sempurna. Tapi mengapa anda tetap bersekolah? Bukankah anda itu sangat jenius?' Dan Yang Mulia menjawab begini 'aku adalah remaja pada umumnya yang ingin menghabiskan waktu muda bersama teman.' Begitulah Sakura-chan, kemudian bel berbunyi dan aku langsung berlari menuju kelas. Tamat, itulah ceritanya." Ino mengakhiri ucapannya dan meminum _ocha_nya.

"Baiklah. Apa tidak ada hal menarik lainnya?" Aku kembali bertanya pada gadis dihadapanku ini. Aku merasa kurang puas.

"Hmm, coba kuingat sebentar. Aha! Sst, kemarilah Saku." Ino menyuruhku untuk mendekat padanya, dan aku menurutinya. Sepertinya kali ini benar-benar menarik dan misterius.

"Aku pernah dengar gosip bahwa ada banyak anak-anak mafia bersekolah di sana. Dan ternyata kepala sekolah kita adalah salah satu anggota organisasi _anti-Uchiha._ Tapi aku tidak tahu kebenarannya. Aku hanya mendengar gosip."

"Jadi maksudmu, Hatake Kakashi kepala sekolah kita adalah _anti-Uchiha_?" Aku terkejut dengan ucapan Ino. Mana mungkin kepala sekolah adalah anggota organisasi terlarang itu, dan ia menerima Yang Mulia yang jelas-jelas seorang Uchiha di sekolahnya? Apa ia memiliki rencana senddiri?

"Aku juga tidak tahu Saku-chan. Aku hanya mendengar gosip. Ah sudahlah, ayo kita habiskan makanan ini sebelum menjadi tidak enak."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas informasinya, Ino-chan." Aku menyunggingkan senyum manisku pada teman baruku ini. "Kau mengerikan sekali. Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Ino tampak curiga padaku. "Tidak ada yang kurencanakan. Baiklah, _itadakimasu." _

Setelah menghabiskan makanan, Ino membayar semua pesanan. Pesananku dan pesanannya. Untunglah hari ini Ino mentaktirku. Jadi uangku tidak habis dengan cepat.

"Nah, Sakura-chan dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu." Gadis pirang itu juga ingin mengantarku pulang. Tapi kutolak dengan halus. "Tidak perlu Ino-chan. _Kaa-san_ bilang dia akan menjemputku" tolakku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, aku duluan. Hati-hati Saku, disini berbahaya. Segera hubungi _kaa-san_mu. Jaa-ne Saku." Dalam sekejap, Ino dan mobilnya hilang dari pandanganku. Sepertinya dia memang suka mengebut.

Aku harus mencari bus atau taksi sekarang. Aku berbohong bahwa _kaa-san_ akan menjemputku. Dia adalah dokter, dan seorang dokter tidak mungkin pulang secepat ini. Apalagi tadi dia menghubungiku bahwa ia harus merawat Yang Mulia Ratu di istana. Semakin mustahi untuknya pulang cepat, apalagi hanya sekedar menjemputuku. Sekitar 15 menit aku menunggu, tidak ada satupun bus atau taksi yang lewat. Aku hanya mendengus kesal. Seharusnya aku menerima tawaran Ino, tapi aku masih tidak mudah percaya dengan orang yang baru kukenal. Yah, meskipun kami sudah cukup akrab, kurasa.

"Sakura-chan" tiba-tiba ada suara pria memanggilku. Aku sedikit takut. Kata Ino disini berbahaya. Kukira dia perampok, dan ternyata dia adalah…

"Naruto! Ya ampun, itu benar kau?" Aku berlari mendekat padanya dan memeluknya erat. Melepas rasa rindu setelah sekian lama berpisah.

"Sakura-chan kau sudah besar sekarang. Ternyata gadis kecil yang polos dan cengeng menjadi gadis remaja yang sangat cantik dan, emmm, imut. Hehehe…."

"Apa-apaan kau Naruto, tentu saja aku bertambah besar. Aku tidak mungkin kecil selamanya kan. Kau berbicara seolah kau tidak bertambah besar saja. Dan, hey kenapa kau bisa lebih tinggi dariku?" Balasku sambil sedikit memanyunkan bibirku.

"Tentu saja karena pertumbuhanku lebih pesat darimu Sakura-chan. Kenapa kau disini sendirian? Dimana Mebuki _baa-san_?" Tanya pria berambut kuning jabrik ini.

"Ternyata otakmu masih sama seperti dulu. Tentu saja _kaa-san_ sedang bekerja sekarang. Dan aku kemari bersama temanku, tapi dia sudah pulang. Sekarang antarkan aku pulang. Kau tidak mungkin tega kan, meninggalkan gadis remaja sendirian di tengah kota." Karena tidak ada jalan lain, akhirnya aku meminta teman lamaku ini mengantarku pulang. Dan dia menerimanya. Pria itu menaiki motor ninjanya dan memberiku helm. Kemudian ia menyuruhku untuk menaiki motornya. Aku memberitahu alamat rumahku padanya. Ternyata pria bodoh ini meyetir dengan kecepatan 120 km/jam. Sungguh sangat cepat. Kupejamkan mataku karena rasanya sangat perih jika berhadapan dengan angin kencang. Rasanya aku seperti terbang, dan aku semakin mempererat pelukanku padanya.

Setelah kubuka mataku, ternyata kami sudah di depan rumahku. Dia cepat sekali. Aku langsung menyuruhnya masuk untuk mampir sebentar.

"Sakura-chan, rumahmu luas juga. Mebuki baa-san sedang bekerja dimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia bekerja di Konoha Hospital. Tapi saat ini dia mendapat panggilan mendadak dari istana untuk merawat Yang Mulia Ratu." Aku menjawab pertanyaan tamuku ini sambil menghidangkan beberapa camilan kecil di meja. "Tapi, kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?" Ia kembali bertanya sembari mengunyah camilan yang kusediakan. "Kau kan memang tidak pernah peka dan memperhatikan sekelilingmu." "Kau kejam sekali Sakura-chan. Yasudah, aku akan kembali ke istana. Arigatou karena memberiku camilan. Jaa-ne."

Naruto pergi dan melambaikan tangan padaku. 'Sebentar sekali. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?' Batinku bertanya. Aku sangat merindukannya, dan juga temannya. Meskipun aku sudah bertemu dengan keduanya, aku belum puas. Pria jabrik itu sudah hilang dari pandanganku. Aku menutup pintu rumah dan menuju kamarku. Mempersiapkan semuanya sampai _kaa-san_ pulang. Memasak, membersihkan rumah, dan mandi. Kemudian _kaa-san_ pulang, dan aku akan pergi tidur. 'Hari ini menyenangkan. Kira-kira, apa yang akan terjadi besok?'

oOo

Sang mentari mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Dan alarmku sudah berbunyi. Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan mematikan alarm berisik itu. Kemudian mandi, memakai seragam, berdandan, sarapan bersama _kaa-san_ dan berangkat sekolah. Hari ini aku mengikat rambut _pink_ku dengan gaya _pony tail_, dan memakai bandana putih dengan hiasan bunga. _Kaa-san_ bilang akan mengantaku ke sekolah hari ini. Karena kebetulan sekolahku searah dengan Istana. _Kaa-san_ berkata bahwa ia harus merawat Yang Mulia Ratu sampai sembuh.

"Sakura, pakailah ini sayang. _Kaa-san_ membelinya kemarin, saat ada diskon besar-besaran di butik sebelah istana." Kaa-san memberikan cardigan rajut berwarna biru langit dengan hiasan mawar padaku. "Arigatou _kaa-san_" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Aku memakai cardigan itu, dan _kaa-san_ berkata bahwa aku terlihat sangat manis memakainya. Kami masuk ke mobil dan berangkat menuju sekolahku. Setelah mengantarku, _kaa-san_ langsung menuju istana.

"Hmm, halo hari ini. Semoga kau tidak mengecewakan."

oOo

Seperti biasa. Aku masuk kelas, dan bertemu teman-temanku. Ino langsung berteriak menyapaku, sampai-sampai perhatian seluruh kelas tertuju padaku.

"OHAYOUU SAKURA-_CHAN_‼ YA AMPUN CARDIGANMU MANIS SEKALI. KYAAA!"

"Bisakah kau bersikap sewajarnya. Hey Ino-_pig,"_ arghh, sekarang semua melihatku. Memalukan sekali.

Kududukkan diriku di bangku dan melepas cardigan ini. Ino langsung menyambarnya dan memakainya. Kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan mulai ber_selfie_ ria. Aku hanya mendengus. Cukup membaca novel sampai pelajaran pertama dimulai.

Bel berbunyi. Sensei masuk kelas. Pelajaran pertama, kedua, ketiga dan keempat dimulai. Selesai. Sensei keluar kelas dan mempersilahkan kami untuk istirahat. Ino dan aku berlari ke kantin, dan melihat Yang Mulia Pangeran sudah disana. Menunggu sampai Yang Mulia selesai memesan, dan giliranku untuk menyerobot antrian dan memesan makanan. Sementara Ino mencari tempat untuk makan.

Istirahat berakhir. Kami masuk kelas, kemudian sensei juga memasuki kelas. Pelajaran kelima, keenam, ketujuh dan kedelapan dimulai. Bel pulang berbunyi. Dan kegiatan di sekolah hari ini berakhir. Ino mengajakku pulang bersama. Tetapi aku menolaknya karena ingin ke toilet, dan ia bisa pulang duluan.

Setelah menyelsaikan urusanku di toilet, aku memakai cardiganku dan berjalan keluar dari sekolah. Tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan kekar memeluk pinggangku.

"Sst, tenanglah Saki. Ini aku. Kau pasti merindukanku." Dia berbisik dengan suara _baritone_nya yang_ sexy _sambil mencium tengkukku. Aku bergidik, ini sangat menggelikan. Kupalingkan wajahku untuk menatapnya.

"Y..Y..Yang Mulia‼"

_**TBC**_

**_Author's Note_**

Hellow, saya author baru. Setelah sekian lama menjadi reader, akhirnya saya memberanikan diri untuk mempublish ff super gaje ini -_-

Maaf untuk segala kekurangan di ff ini. Saya masih newbie dan sangat polos. Kalo ada kesalahan, silahkan koreksi. Terimakasih bagi yang membaca dan mereview ff ini. Jika responnya bagus, saya akan mengupdate ff ini secepat mungkin :D untung kls 3 sibuk usek,un,dll. Jadi kls 2 liburrrrrrrr

Thank You,

**_Mind to RnR?_**


	2. Hello

**ROYAL CRISIS**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO by KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

**ROYAL CRISIS by ARAANAMI**

**Rate: maybe T**

**WARNING: OOC,TYPO,AU,DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Hello**

"Sst.., tenanglah Saki. Ini aku. Kau pasti merindukanku," ucap pemuda berambut raven itu sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sakura.

"Y..Y..Yang Mulia‼" Dengan reflek yang lumayan cepat, gadis merah jambu yang nampak kaget itu segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang pemuda. Yang Mulia Uchiha Sasuke. Dialah yang tiba-tiba muncul dan memeluknya. Seorang pangeran sekaligus putra mahkota dari Negara Hi.

"Yang Mulia, apa yang anda lakukan disini? Seharusnya anda pulang. Saya yakin para pengawal anda sedang mencari-cari anda," gadis itu langsung membungkukkan diri. Pertanda rasa hormat pada Sang Penerus Tahta.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Reaksimu terlalu berlebihan. Dan juga, Yang Mulia itu terlalu formal bagiku, apalagi kamu masih sempat-sempatnya mengucapkan kata sesopan itu padaku. Berbicaralah seperti biasa. Panggil aku menggunakan namaku!" Sang Pangeran memegang bahu gadis di hadapannya. Dan menyuruhnya untuk berdiri.

"U..U..Uchiha-sama, anda harus kembali ke istana. Mereka pasti menunggumu."

"Tch, kau ini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Berbicara formal hanya membuatku bosan. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong.."

"Ekhem." Seorang pria dewasa berdekhem menghentikan pembicaraan muda-mudi tersebut.

"Maaf Yang Mulia, tapi pengawal anda sedang menunggu anda di depan gerbang sekolah. Beberapa juda ada yang sedang mencari anda. Akan lebih baik jika kau anda tidak membuat mereka khawatir. Mari saya antarkan. Jika anda merasa kesusahan, birakan saya untuk membawa tas anda." Ucap pria berambut perak dengan gaya yang melawan gravitasi. Dialah Hatake Kakashi, kepala sekolah dari Konoha High School. Seseorang yang Sakura tahu salah satu dari anggota Anti-Uchiha. Yang sekarang ini sedang bersikap sangat baik pada seorang Uchiha.

"Tch, dasar bodoh." Sasuke hanya melewati Kakashi tanpa mendengarkan maupun mempedulikan perkataannya. Kemudian Sang Kepala Sekolah berbalik dan mengikuti jejak Sang Penerus Tahta.

Sakura hanya mematung melihat kedua pria yang meninggalkannya. Ia masih tidak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. _'Anti-Uchiha berbicara dengan seorang Uchiha?' _Hal itu masih mengganggu pikirannya. "Ah sudahlah. Tidak mungkin seorang rakyat tidak menghormati Rajanya, apalagi Penerus Tahta. Mungkin Ino berkata salah. Mungkin gosip itu tidak benar." Gadis remaja itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Kemudian ia meninggalkan tempatnya saat ini, dan segera menuju ke rumah tercintanya.

oOo

_'Cih, dasar orang-orang bodoh. Mengganggu saja, padahal aku sangat merindukannya.'_ Aku benar-benar sangat mengutuk orang-orang ini. Berani-beraninya mereka menggangu reuni bersama pujaan hatiku.

"Yang Mulia, apakah ini adalah kisah Cinderella di dunia nyata?" Iruka, salah satu pengawalku bertanya hal gila padaku. Benar-benar gila.

"Tidak."

"Cinderella adalah sebuah dongeng dimana Cinderella diasuh oleh ibu dan kedua kakak tirinya yang jahat. Kemudian ia bertemu dengan seorang pangeran, saling mencintai, dan akhirnya mereka menikah. Meskipun sedikit, tapi kisah anda dengan si pink itu mirip dengan Cinderella. Dimana seorang Pangeran bertemu dengan gadis biasa, dan saling mencintai. Apakah anda yakin?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah. Saya mengerti."

Cih, pengawal gila ini memberiku pertanyaan yang sama gilanya dengan dirinya. Sakura tidak punya ayah. Bagaimana mungkin ia memiliki ibu dan kakak tiri? Lagipula kehidupan Sakura sangat berkecukupan dengan pekerjaan ibunya sebagai dokter. Apalagi sekarang Mebuki baa-san sedang merawat ibu di istana. Eh? Tunggu sebentar, _Mebuki baa-san sedang merawat ibu di istana_. Itu berarti dia sedang berada di istana sekarang. Ini kesempatanku. Jika ibunya menyukaiku, pasti ia akan menyuruh anaknya untuk menikah denganku. Ya, kesempatan bagus.

Lagipula, kisah cinta kami lebih indah dari sebuah dongeng.

oOo

"Huft, membosankan sekali. Okaa-san mengapa kau meninggakanku? Aku kesepian, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" Gadis pink itu berbicara sendiri di kamarnya. Ia melirik jam digital berbentuk _love_ pemberian ibunya. Pukul 14.42, itulah waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam serba pink tersebut. Sakura berfikir untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Ia mengambil jaket dan dompetnya. Rumahnya juga tidak lupa dikunci olehnya, ia memasukkan kunci rumah ke tas kecilnya.

Dengan kaus putih polos, jaket _baseball_ pink, _hotpants_ dan _sneakers_ favoritnya, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju garasi. Ia juga menguncrit rambut indahnya bergaya _ponytail_. Sepertinya ibunya meninggalkan sepeda motor di garasi. Gadis cantik itu mulai mengambil helm dan kunci kontak motornya, dan mengendarai sepeda motor _Mio Soul_nya itu. Ia berkendara dengan kecepatan sedang dalam perjalan ke taman bermain terdekat. Ia masih baru mengenal tempat ini. Sakura takut jika ia ditilang oleh polisi karena berkendara dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Meskipun mengebut adalah salah satu hobinya saat di Ame.

Konoha New Park. Itulah tempat yang Sakura kunjungi. Ia memarkirkan kendaraannya. Kemudian membayar tiket masuk, dan mulai menikmati suasana taman. Hijau dimana-mana. Burung berkicau dangan suara riang tawa anak-anak. Remaja pink tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu phon yang menurutnya rindang. Ia duduk di bawah pohon tersebut, sambil menikmati suasana. "Ternyata disini ada danau juga. Ah, ini bena-benar surga," kepala pinknya disenderkan pada batang pohon. Matanya mulai terpejam.

"Hyaaaaa…Hyaaaaaaaa…Otou-chan, dimana kau? Aku takut. OTOU-CHAN, hyaaaa.." Tangisan anak kecil membuat Sakura membuka matanya. Ia merasa kasihan dan menghampiri anak itu.

"Ada apa adik kecil, mengapa kau menangis?"

"Otou-chan tidak ada, aku hilang, hyaaaaa…."

"Sst, jangan menangis lagi. Nee-chan akan membantumu. Nah, sekarang siapa namamu adik manis?"

"Na..namaku Sasori. Aku takut, hyaaaa…."

"Tidak perlu takut Sasori-chan, nama nee-chan adalah Sakura. Nee-chan akan membantumu. Ayo, ikut aku."

Sakura menggandeng Sasori dan membawanya ke pusat informasi. Sasori terus-menerus menangis sepanjang perjalanan. Sampai akhirnya Sakura memelikannya sebuah balon dan permen. Tangisan Sasori mulai mereda, ia Nampak senang dengan pemberian Sakura.

"Nah, Sasori, kita sudah sampai. Kau harus menjawab semua pertanyaan petugas disana. Mereka semua orang baik, kau tidak perlu takut." Sakura membawa anak berambut merah tersebut masuk ke ruang informasi setelah memberi tahu pada petugas tentang hilangnya Sasori. "Kenapa nee-chan tidak ikut masuk?" Tanya Sasori dengan suara polosnya. "Nee-chan harus kembali. Kau tidak perlu takut Sasori-chan, ayahmu akan segera menemuimu." Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala merah Sasori. "Baiklah, kalau begitu arigatou nee-chan. Jaa-ne," bocah itu memasuki ruangan sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sakura.

Sekarang, si_ pinky _berada di bawah pohon tadi. Lagi. Tidak ada lagi tempat yang sejuk dan strategis selain pohon ini. Di depan, ada danau. Di sampan kiri, ada pemandangan pegunungan Oto. Di samping kanan, hanya ada pohon-pohon besar. Dan di belakang, hanya ada orang-orang yang sedang piknik. Ia hanya mengamati danau di hadapannya. "Persis seperti dulu." Kemudian ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

Drrrt. Handphonenya bergetar di dalam dompet. Sakura mengambilnya dan membaca sms yang dikirim oleh ibunya. Mengambil beberapa pakaian dan peralatan pengobatan dan membawanya ke istana sekarang juga. Itulah perintah dari ibunya. 'Apa kaa-san ketumpahan air?' Pikiran Sakura mulai gila, ia takut ibunya terpeleset dan tertumpah air, atau terkena muntahan Yang Mulia Ratu. Segera ditepisnya pemikiran gila itu. Ia langsung melaksanakan perintah ibunya.

oOo

'Lalu, sekarang apa? Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu kaa-san? Apa yang harus kulakukan?' Kini remaja bak bunga sakura itu sudah berada di depan gerbang istana. Ia dilarang masuk ke dalam oleh penjaga. Kebingungan. Itulah bagaimana yang ia rasakan. Tasnya sudah penuh denga pakaian dan peralatan pengobatan ibunya. Ia masih tidak diperbolehkan masuk. Ibunya juga tidak mengangkat telepon maupun membalas sms darinya. Ia memang bisa menitipkannya pada penjaga, tapi perasaan ingin bertemu dengan ibu menghentikannya. Entah kenapa kesialan selalu menimpanya jika menyangkut tentang istana.

Lamborghini Veneno Roadster tiba-tiba melintas dan berhenti di depan gerbang istana. Sakura hanya bisa menganga. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya akan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri mobil termahal di dunia. Ditambah dengan siluet pemuda tampan dan keren di dalamnya. Semakin membuatnya menganga dan mematung. Para penjaga segera membungkuk memberi hormat saat mobil itu muncul. Salah satu kaca mobil terbuka. Menampakkan Uchiha Sasuke, Sang Pewaris Tahta di dalamnya. Memakai kemeja dengan kancing atas terbuka dan kacamata hitam. Semakin menyempurnakan penampilannya meskipun rambutnya mencuat kebelakan dan sedikit acak-acakan. Kesan sexy semakin terlihat.

"Sakura, sadarlah. Kau kenapa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Perkataan pemuda tersebut membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia merasa sangat kikuk. Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Eh? Maaf Yang Mulia, aku disini untuk memberikan sesuatu pada ibuku."

"Hn, kalau begitu masuklah ke mobilku. Para penjaga bodoh itu tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk." Sasuke mengerti dengan perasaan Sakura yang mungkin takut dan ragu-ragu. Melihat wajah kikuknya yang lucu dengan pipi _chubby_nya. Menambah kesan menggemaskan dan imut pada gadis pujaan hatinya itu. "Tidak perlu takut. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Aku akan menjagamu."

Dengan langkah perlahan dan tangan yang gemetar, gadis tercinta Sang Pangeran membuka pintu mobil dan masuk kedalamnya, kemudian menutupnya kembali secara perlahan. Beruntung sekali para penjaga hanya diam tanpa memprotes perbuatan Sasuke. Sakura hanya menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia masih terdiam dengan wajah kikuknya. Tidak ada yang dilakukannya selain melihat keluar dari jendela. Mengagumi keindahan istanya , dan istanya ini terlalu luas, lebih luas dari sekolahnya. Suasana hening semakin membuatnya kikuk dan sangat gugup.

"Tenanglah. Kenapa kau gemetaran saat bersamaku? Santai saja. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padamu."

Gadis serba pink itu kaget dan tersadar. "Eh, i..iya Yang Mulia."

Tak terasa kini mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu utama istana. Sepasang insane di dalam mobil keluar dari tempatnya. Sasuke menyuruh salah satu pelayan pria untuk membawa mobil itu ke galeri mobilnya. Sakura kaget mendengarnya. _'Galeri mobil? Itu berarti mobilnya banyak, dan aku yakin semuanya mahal, langka dan sangat canggih. Sehebat itukah para penguasa?'_ "Hei, kenapa kau melamun terus? Sadarlah. Ayo ikut aku," Pangeran menggandeng tangan kanan gadis yang melamun di sebelahnya. Membuat lamunannya terhenti saat itu juga. Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke kamar ibunya, Permaisuri atau Ratu Uchiha Mikoto. Wanita paling terhormat seantero negeri.

Disinilah mereka, di kamar Ratu. Sang Ratu sedang terbaring di ranjang mewahnya. Keadaannya terlihat semakin membaik. Meskipun tidak tahu penyakit Ratu, Sakura yakin penyakitnya tidak parah. Wajah cantiknya tersenyum pada gadis surai pink itu. "Jadi ini Sakura? Mebuki, putrimu benar-benar sangat cantik." Blush, rona kemerahan muncul di pipi chubby gadis yang dipuji Sang Ratu. "A..arigatou. Saya merasa sangat terhormat Yang Mulia, tetapi kecantikan saya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kecantikan anda." "Ah, arigatou, Sakura-chan." Sakura kembali memerah menahan malu saat berinteraksi dengan Permaisuri. Diam-diam ia mencubit pahanya, agar ia segera tersadar dari mimpinya yang kelewatan indah. "Sakura, dimana pakaian dan perlengkapan kaa-san?" Ucapan ibunya menyadarkannya seketika itu juga. Segera diberikan semua keperluan ibunya.

Merasa urusannya sudah selesai, Sakura pamit pulang. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu juga. Saat berjalan di dalam dan luar istana menuju gerbang, ia hanya menundukkan kepala merah jambunya. Semua pelayan dan para pengawal memperhatikannya, membuatnya sangat malu. Meskipun sesekali ia melirik sekitar. Mungkin ia bisa bertemu Naruto. Setahunya, pemuda blonde itu menjadi pemimpin pasukan istana sekaligus pengawal pribadi Pangeran. Tidak sesuai harapannya, pemuda tersebut tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Padahal Sakura ingin meminta Naruto mengantarnya pulang karena ia tidak membawa motornya. Tentu saja hal itu dilakukannya agar tidak tersesat saat menuju istana. Bus adalah kendaraan yang ia tumpangi menuju kemari, meskipun ia masih harus berjalan dan bertanya dan masih saja tersesat untuk mencapai tujuannya. Sekarang Naruto tidak ada, itu berarti ia haru naik bus lagi, sementara hari mulai gelap. Kemungkinan besar tidak aka nada bus yang lewat. Parahnya lagi, rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Sepertinya ia hanya bisa berharap seseorang akan menyelamatkannya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak akan sekejam itu sampai membiarkan seorang gadi spulang sendirian disaat hari mulai gelap kan?" Pangeran hanya menyeringai mendengar ucapan ibunya. Kemudian ia langsung pergi.

oOo

_'Sial,' _Sakura terus merutuki nasibnya. Sekarang ia berada di toko kecil dekat istana. Bahkan sebelum sampai di halte, hujan turun begitu derasnya. Jaketnya menjadi agak basah, membuatnya menjadi tidak nyaman untuk dipakai. Parahnya lagi, semua pria di tempat itu menatapnya. Sekali lagi si _pinky _itu merutuki kebodohannya. 'Mengapa aku memakai _hotpants_? Seharusnya aku berpakaian lebih sopan jika harus ke istana. Dasar bodoh bodoh bodoh.' Jujur saja, ia takut. Sangat takut. Semoga seseorang akan menyelamatkannya sekarang. Tatapan dari pria-pria di belakangnya membuatnya sangat risih.

7 menit berlalu. Sakura masih tetap di tempatnya. Dan masih tetap dipandangi oleh pria-pria di sekitanya yang sepertinya semakin banyak. Air mata terus ditahannya, hujan deras sangat ingin diterobosnya. Ia harus pulang sekarang. Sekarang juga. Tapi bagaimana? Hujan semakin deras, hingga tidak ada satu kendaraanpun yang lewat. Ketakutan semakin menyelimutinya.

"Hei nona cantik, kemarilah. Jangan takut."

Suara slah satu pria di sekitarnya membuat ketakutannya semakin bertambah. Bahkan sepertinya ada beberapa yang mulai mendekati Sakura, bahkan memegang pundak atau kepalanya. Saat ini, sepertinya ia ingin mati saja. Sakura memejamkan matanya, tidak ingin mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi tubuhnya bergetar karena dingin dan ketakutannya. Air mata mulai menetes dari matanya.

_Duagh. _Suara pukulan dan perkelahian mulai terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura. Ia masih takut untuk membuka matanya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik, membuatnya membuka mata. Terlihat seorang pemuda memakai topi dan masker juga pakaian serba hitam dihadapannya. _'Dia, Sasuke-kun?'_ Dalam sekejap, kini sejoli itu sudah berada di mobil. Penyelamat Sakura membuka topi dan maskernya. Benar, Uchiha Sasuke adalah pangeran berkuda putih yang menyelamatkannya.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil meneteskan air mata beningnya saat Sasuke memegang kedua tangannya dan bertanya keadaannya. Kemudian Sasuke menyuruhnya melepaskan jaketnya. Tanpa basi-basi, Sakura melakukannya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman memakainya, dan Pangeran memberikan jaketnya pada Sakura. Ia tahu gadis pemilik hatinya pasti sangat kedinginan. Kemudian Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah Sakura. Mustahil ia tidak tahu alamatnya. Ia adalah Pewaris Tahta dan ia bisa melakukan segalanya.

oOo

"Sakura, kita sudah sampai. Berhentilah melamun." Uacapan Sasuke masih tidak dapat menghentikan lamunannya. Takut. Hal itu masih terus ia rasakan. Sasuke mengerti, gadis manapun pasti akan takut jika mengalami hal serupa. Ia masih bersyukur Sakura baik-baik saja. Setidaknya ia tidak terlalu terlambat. Sakura masih bisa diselamatkannya. Kemudian Sasuke mengantar gadis itu menuju depan pintu rumahnya.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun, jangan pergi. Jangan meninggalkanku lagi. Aku takut. Aku sangat takut," Sakura menggenggam tengan Sasuke, mencegahnya pergi. Pemuda itu langsung menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. Sakura langsung menangis, menumpahkan segala ketakutan dan kesedihannya di dada bidang Sasuke. "Maaf," hanya itulah yang mampu Sasuke ucapkan. Ia mengelus pelan kepala Sakura, dan gadis itu memeluknya semakin erat. "Kenapa kau selalu terlambat? Kenapa kau selalu meninggalkanku?" Sasuke merasa hatinya bagai diiris ribuan pisau saat mendengarnya. Memang, ia selalu terlambat. Dan menghilang saat Sakura membutuhkannya. Kali ini, ia harus menemaninya. Sebentar saja. Ya, sebentar.

Kini Sakura terlihat bersih dan segar setelah mandi. Ia memasak sesuatu untuk makan malam. Tidak bersama ibunya, tetapi bersama Sasuke, Sang Pangeran. Untung saja di kulkas masih ada beberapa tomat. Nasi goreng ekstra tomat akan ia masak mala mini. Mengingat Sasuke yang harus segera pulang ke istana, ia harus memasak sesuatu yang mudah dan cepat. Sasuke pasti akan menyukainya, karena Sakura selalu membuatkannya dulu.

"Maaf lama Sas.. eh maksudku Yang Mulia." Sakura datang sambil membawa 2 piring nasi goring dan minuman buatannya. "Apa-apaan panggilan bodoh itu? Baru saja kau memanggilku Sasuke-kun," balas Sasuke dengan wajah jutek. "Ah, gomen. Ini dia nasi goreng kesukaanmu." "Hn, arigatou," akhirnya Sasuke dapat merasakan lagi makanan favoritnya setelah bertahun-tahun. Meskipun segala makanan dan minuman buatan Sakura adalah kesukaannya. Ibunya tidak pernah memasak, ia selalu memakan masakan pelayan. Memang rasanya sangat enak. Penampilannya juga menarik. Tapi tetap saja, masakan Sakura adalah masakan yang terenak di dunia. Ia langsung melahap dengan sedikit rakus nasi gorengnya. Sakura sengaja memberikan porsi lebih khusus untuk Sasuke. Sekarang pemuda di sampingnya tidak terlihat seperti seorang Pewaris Tahta. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan memakan makanannya. Malam ini, putrid seorang dokter dan Putra Mahkota Pewaris Tahta sedang makan malam bersama. Di rumah sederhana. Ditemani bintang-bintang.

"Hati-hati di jalan," ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam sambil memegang gagang pintu mobilnya. Ia masih ingin disini. Ia tidak ingin kembali ke istana sialan itu. Ia masih ingin bersama cintanya.

_Cup._ Kini Sakura mematung. Dirasakannya Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya. Baru Sasuke mengecup singkat keningnya. Sakura hanya bisa membalas pelukan Sasuke erat. Ia sangat merindukannya. Merindukan Sasuke yang manja hanya padanya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Kini suara baritone-nya membuat Sakura semakin tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Tetapi Sasuke harus kembali. Atau para pengawal dan penjaga di istana akan mencarinya, bahkan ia bisa dihukum jika tidak pulang sampai larut malam.

Sakura hanya diam melihat mobil merah itu pergi. Menghilang dari hadapannya. Setidaknya, ini merupakan salah satu malam terindah yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Konbawa, _Sasu-kun_."

.

.

.

_**tbc**_

Yak, begitulah chapter 2. Maaf, aku ganti sudut pandangnya jadi orang ketiga. Soalnya kalo orang pertama pasti susah, ini ff penuh konflik. Jadi klo cuman sudut pandang sakura aja kan ngebingungin.

Oke,sebagai permintaan maaf, aku bikin chapter ini FULL

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah fave,follow,review, dan membaca fict aneh saya. Sekarang aku bales review bagi yg gk log in, bagi yg log in silahkan cek pm ;)

**akuh: salam kenal juga :), makasih atas semangatnya :D**

**Latifa: iya, ini sudah lanjut :)**

**Uchino Sasurake: waa, kamu sampe review 2 kali, makasi ya :) naruto emang sudah lama kenal sama sakura, tapi kapan? Nah itu akan terjawab di chapter-chapter berikutnya :)**

**Kasuga Fugu Y: iya ini udah lanjut :)**

**sarah-chan: ini udah update :) makasih atas pujiannya :)**

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanya, dan maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan atau jelek. Untuk chapter 3 gk bisa janji update kilat, soalnya mau kenaikan kelas. Maaaaffffff :(

_**Mind to RnR?**_


End file.
